1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in handbags, especially, but not exclusively, fashion handbags for ladies. (The invention is equally applicable to purses or pocketbooks as well as handbags: The three terms tend to be used interchangeably.)
Such handbags may have a looped handle enabling them to be carried by hand, over the wrist or, with a long enough loop, over the shoulder. As everyone knows, handbags are used to carry all manner of personal effects for example a wallet, makeup, glasses, tissues, lipstick and so on.
2. The Prior Art
Fashion handbags are, of course, a standard personal possession occurring in a multiplicity of styles in many a lady's wardrobe.
The standard parameters of design of a lady's handbag are simple and leave little room for innovation. Typically, a handbag comprises a receptacle with an open top, a flexible loop handle and, optionally, means to close the top which means may comprise a latchable flap.
Handbags, for example totes or briefcases, are known which have a removable handle or strap that is secured to the handbag by spring-loaded latches on the handle that engage with rings on the handbag. These tend to be fussy to unlatch, unattractive and are not sufficiently elegant to be applied to a fashionable evening bag.
Especially upmarket in the fashion industry, mechanical accoutrements of design are not likely to appeal to customers, and indeed are liable to be perceived as gimmicks, deterring potential purchasers.